Historic Love
by KayleyWulf
Summary: KyouTaku in history. Alternate Universe. Drabbles


AU where The Shindou family are nobles in feudal japan. The rest of the Raimon team are servants in the household. Tenma is a new houseboy under Takuto, along with Hikaru and Kariya. The three serve under Takuto personally. They clean his room, wash his clothes, bring him anything he needs and tend to his whims. Hikaru and Kariya usually follow behind him to events in case he needs something but with three of them now he chooses which two accompany him and who stays behind. At first Tenma is always in trouble for how he is doing things and is usually the attendant he leaves at home. So in his free time he wanders and meets he rest of staff.  
He meets Kirino. A young man that tends the gardens and trims up the shrubs, all the yardwork and such. He learns that Kirino is a friend to his young master and gets frequent visits from him. The noble will vent to him about stresses and tells him of things that happen at his events. He asks about the garden and watches Kirino work sometimes in silence.  
Tenma is shocked to hear all this from someone, that his master is just like anyone else. Things bother him and make him laugh. He even has a friend he talks to.  
Weeks pass and Takuto sees how Tenma has improved and eases up on him, even finding some of his banter with Kariya funny. They talk some but not about anything important. Tenma notices Takuto joke about skipping events and meetings and having Hikaru scold him, only to make them all laugh a little. Hikaru becomes ill and can't attend an event being held at the manor. Shindou takes Tenma in his place and Tenma is amazed at what he sees. The garden is filled with nobles as countrymen from all over, eating and speaking. Tenma hears one comment on the beauty of the garden and smiles brightly, knowing that Kirino would love to hear such praise for his hard work. He sees many of his new friends at the event, serving others and tending to things.  
The Shindou family is announced to be taking off for a ride with some of the other nobles and the horses are to be brought. Takuto stands a slight taller at the announcing if their horses, which just makes Tenma excited about seeing them.  
The first is a brown horse with black spots in his face, and is given to his father. A smaller pure black one to his mother. Then a white horse is brought out, it has black spots on it's back and face and is being led by a boy Tenma hasn't seen around yet.  
Tsurugi is the stable hand. He cares for the horses and cleans their stables, trains them. He breaks in horses that the family wants sold. Tenma watches Takuto's light up even though he keeps a steady expression. Tsurugi helps him onto his horse and his hand lingers on Takuto before he steps away and speaks, "Be easy on him today.. He's been feeling down all week.."  
Takuto smiles and says in a warmer tone than is usual. "Under your care, I am sure he is more than happy enough for a ride across our lands."  
With that he is off, and Tsurugi watches him before heading back to the stables and becoming unseen once more.  
Tenma asks Kariya who he is and the shorter male knows exactly what he is truly asking, "He is our stablehand and master Takuto's personal confidant.. They speak privately on matters that our master worries or stresses over. It helps him to have a place to vent.."  
Tenma nods but spends his time waiting thinking. 'But Kirino is the one he vents to..'  
One night, sometime later, Tenma is heading to the servants quarters for the night and sees a shadowed figure going towards the manor. He panics and follows from a distance, not sure what to do. He is witnessing someone breaking in but how does he stop it.. The figure seems to know the guards routes well. Tenma follows him all the way to the east wing where the figure sneaks into Takuto's room. He is more panicked now, he has to save his master. He needs to tell the guards. He sees a light some on dimmly in the room and hears the low hum of talking. Confused and curious, he moves closer and listens in. That voice is Takuto's… And the other is familiar.  
"Don't be so formal with me Kyousuke.. That's not why we are here.."  
"I will always be formal with you. As a master of this household…"  
There is a rustling noise.  
"If I was your personal master I would never let you leave at night.."  
Tenma isn't sure what the next noise it so he looks in and his eyes go widen at this site. It is the stable hand and he has Takuto laid back on his bed with his robes slipping off, kissing him.  
Tenma is shocked into stillness and watches them for only a small while longer. Finally coming to and leaving when he sees Tsurugi slip his masters robes off and start kissing over his body.

The next day Tenma keeps his eyes down and speaks very little, concerning his fellow attendants and his young master. When they are all done with morning chores, Takuto excuses Tenma for a couple hours. He thinks he needs a break and wonders if he is okay..  
Tenma rushes to the gardens and finds Kirino trimming the shrubs. The pink haired male stops because Tenma seems troubled. He tells Kirino what he saw and Kirino's eyes widen and he drags Tenma off into the trees. He tells him that as far as anyone else is concerned, Tsurugi is his confident and that is all there is to it. Tenma looks confused and doubtful. After investigating with the rest of the staff he finds out that they all know about this and continue to hide it for their young master.  
He spends the next few weeks watching them. Takuto visits the stables a lot to.. Talk about his horse. His family is under the impression that he is only nice to the stable hand because of how much he treasures his prize horse. Takuto is seems in events with lady Akane on his arm and it rumored to be courting her, but Tenma sees the secret looks Tsurugi and Takuto share. He knows of the whispers they exchange.  
One night Tenma is wandering around at night and passes his masters room to hear whispering again. He knows who is in there but still peaks in. He sees Tsurugi with Takuto laying on his chest, they are bare but the blankets cover their lower halves. Tsurugi is playing with Takuto's hair in silence. Then Takuto speaks, "I had a dream  
Last night… That you went from  
The title of personal confidant… To consort.."  
Tsurugi looks shocked then his eyes get sad. "Takuto…"

* * *

That is all I have so far. I may or may not continue this.. It's just drabbles really.. Like a general idea


End file.
